


Star of Darkness

by Ameliapll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Lisa Snart, Bette Sans Souci Lives, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Detective Iris West, Doctor Caitlin Snow, Eliza Harmon lives, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, Iris West Is An Awesome Sister, POV Female Character, Tags to be added, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: Everyone thinks Star is the Dark and Central the Light but they are wrong. Central has its darkness, but unlike Star, it looms under the surface.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gypsy52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsy52/gifts).



> For @gypsy52. Happy birthday

A shining star of light explodes in the night, bright and piercing and vivid. Lisa Snart is sitting in a safehouse, waiting for her brother to come back and her former lovers to be killed. Perhaps she will think of them one day, but maybe not tonight. She watches the light and wonders when hers will die.

 

Rosa Dillon gets caught in the light and it burns and she screams as the light throws her across the room. When the light disappears, she opens her eyes and whispers for her husband who has disappeared. The life of a criminal is a lonely one, and she’s not sure why she thought differently.

 

Eliza Harmon knew it would fail, but that doesn’t stop her from fearing, from pushing her face against Mercury Labs’ window, and watching an explosion ripple the city. She wonders what Brie is doing, but then remembers she cannot care. The light dances for her, and she wonders if it’s her imagination or not. Whether it's Trajectory or not.

 

Frankie Kane is alone, breath held as she feared her father’s return. The light shimmers around her and she nearly touches it, nearly lets it burn her, but at the last minute, she doesn’t. She bites her lip and attempts to make herself as small as possible.

 

Shawna Baez hides in the shadows, making sure she’s as small as possible. She’s alone, and the light is overwhelmingly kind, and she steps into it, watches her shadow turn to smoke. She thinks about what Clay might think when he realises she’s gone, and she doesn’t smile but laughs and laughs.  

 

Bette Sans Souci sees explosions behind her eyes when she goes to sleep and she’s not sure if this one is real or not. She touches it hesitantly, and it glows purple like her shirt. She touches it and vows revenge. And then she wakes up and someone is cutting her open and the light is still touching her and it doesn’t hurt anymore.

 

Caitlin Snow _screams,_ voice cracking as her fiancé doesn’t reply to her and the alarms colour her and Cisco red and then the door cracks open and she feels herself get sucked into the light, and its okay, because she’ll be with Ronnie, but she didn’t think it would be so cold.

 

Iris West walks into her friend’s labs to find him unconscious and bathed with chemicals, and she screams for someone to help. She can’t lose him, not now. Only hours ago, he had been full of life, laughing and joking with her as they watched his favourite scientist. She thinks of all her missed opportunities and cries some more, not caring who sees her. She needs him.

When the light fades, all is silent


	2. 1

Six months later, Iris lets her coffee burn her mouth, waking her up. She cannot let her father control her anymore.

She loves him, _God,_ she loves him, but she is not a child. She thinks of Barry, who follows his dreams regardless of what anyone says, and sends an application to the local police station before asking detective Eddie Thawne out for coffee.

It’s time she took control of her life, and stopped letting it rush by her.

 

Bette would burn down Eiling’s house. He is a _horrible, awful_ person who deserves to burn, but his wife and children are not. She cannot think of a way to get them and not him out of the house so she can burn him alive, and every day she seethes and dreams of his face as he watches her through the flames, as though she’s an archangel delivering justice.

 

Caitlin’s hair is blonde and her eyes glow and her hands are always so cold. She wonders if she’s dying, and then she wonders if she cares. She kind of blames Cisco for it, for making her lose her husband, but every time she looks at him, the circles under his eyes are grey and she feels like crap. The worst nights are when she goes to sleep and she is helpless, watching Ronnie scream and burn to ashes.

 

Shawna teleports and teleports and teleports until she can control it. She grins and giggles like a little girl, imagining how this newfound ability will help her see the world. She was born and raised in Central City, and such a city gets boring after a while. She imagines Europe, Africa, Asia, and hums in content.

 

Lisa Snart is tired of people looking at her and seeing Lenny or Mick, so she paints her lips red and tries to take over Central City singlehandedly. When this fails, she smiles venomously. She recruits Rosa and then the two of them take over Central City. For some odd reason, Lisa feels as though the city is smiling on her when she shows up at Eliza’s door and calls the three of them “Rogues.”

 

For a while, all is content, until Barry Allen wakes up and another tsunami of light is cast over Central City’s people.


End file.
